The Story of Melody Winters
by EnchantixFae
Summary: Melody Winters is your typical normal gay teenager who discovers that he has a special gift inside him the night that he decided to go out to the woods with his best friends Stiles and Scott to investigate the dead girl. This fiction is not a Mary Sue fic, and will contain slash male to male pairings. AU Season 1-3
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters; the only character that I do own is Melody Winters who is a character from my own imagination. This fic will be set in an alternate universe where Melody has a profund impact on the series, but I tried not to change too much in the canon. Just edited out some things that I didn't like that happened in a particular episode.

Melody is a witch who has magical powers which was granted to him from the gods in order to ensure that innocent humans are protected from malevolent supernatural forces that may want to harm them.

That being said, Melody's powers only work to some degree on supernatural creatures which depend on the creature's resistance. For example, Melody may be able to completely freeze a beta werewolf, but would only be able to partially freeze an Alpha due to them being faster than a beta werewolf.

Melody discovers that he's a witch around the same time that Scott discovers that he's a werewolf with the exception that Melody accepts the explanation that he's a witch much faster than Scott accepting the fact that he is a werewolf.

Also, there will be some time skips in this story because I'm pretty sure most of you have watched the first season so I want to avoid using the canon scenes as it's pointless to rehash them if the readers has already watched them.

There will be spoilers for Seasons 1-3, so be warned that this story will have spoilers, but I will do my best to avoid them if possible.

Chapter One: The Witch

Melody Winters has curly white hair that goes to his shoulders, which emphasize his ebony skin and ruby red eyes that gleam in the sunlight. His black peacoat emphasizes his petite 5'6 frame which leads the viewer to believe that he is harmless. His black ankle boots are paired with his blue skinny jeans which has a holster around his right leg.

He checks his iPhone for any messages when he notices that he receives a text message from Stiles asking him if he wanted to hang out with him since he was bored home alone and his father forbad him from having Scott over.

Melody quickly replies with an affirmative answer when he decides to make Chicken Carbornara and bring it over to Stiles' house in an effort to be polite and thank him for inviting him over.

He arrives at Stiles' house quickly since he lives so close to Stiles and Scott's houses in a studio apartment complex. Stiles let him inside the house with a smile on his face when Melody pulls out the dinner that he made for the both of them.

"Mel, when did you learn how to cook food this deliciously sinful food?"

Stiles moans as he takes a bite full of Melody's explosively spice filled Chicken Carbornara and take a drink of water to help soothe his burning taste buds. Melody giggles and explains that he has been trying a new recipe and decided to use Stiles as his experiment to see if the food was good.

Melody gets up to clear the table when Stiles waves him away and tells him to sit down while he clears the table and puts the dishes in the dishwasher after he rinses them. The two of them cuddles on the couch with Stiles' left arm wrapped around Melody's shoulders while Melody lays his head on Stiles' lap as the two of them watch _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer _reruns on the flat screen television.

Melody falls asleep into the land of slumber while Stiles follows him there shortly afterwards. A crackle of the police radio being used wakes the two of them up when they listen closely to the calls being made on the radio.

From what they were able to understand, there was a dead body found inside the woods near the burnt Hale house. Stiles look at Melody with a mischievous look inside his eyes who shakes his head and crosses his arms with a stern look on his face.

"Stiles, no I know what you are thinking. No! You will not be going out there to look at the dead body and possibly risk being found by your father and grounded for life."

Melody looks at Stiles' determined look on his face as he puts his hands up in surrender and rubs his head worriedly.

"Fine, but you have to get someone else to go with us, as I do not fancy being killed in the woods by a crazy serial killer."

"Thanks Melody, I love my little Mooka! Hmm, I think Scott should come with us, he needs the exercise anyway to prepare for lacrosse tomorrow if he wants to be first line."

Stiles and Melody goes over to Scott's house while Melody stays back to observe Stiles almost being hit by Scott with a baseball bat. Melody rolls his eyes at the two of them playing around with each other and smiles at the two of them.

Stiles starts to lead them through the woods when they notice the policemen and dogs sniffing around in the woods close to them. The three of them quickly hide from sight behind the trees as they slow down their breathing to avoid being caught.

After a while, the Sheriff and his deputies went away in another direction when the three of them check around to see if the coast is clear. Scott and Stiles are horse playing around when the two of them starts to trip over a root and go tumbling down the hill while Melody chases after them with some difficulty in high heeled boots.

"Guys are you okay?"

Melody whispers to Stiles and Scott, mindful that the Sheriff and deputies are only a few miles away from them. Before he can help them up, a herd of deer starts to run towards them when they get down and shield their heads from being trampled by the hooves.

A huge wolf with red eyes and black fur growls at the three of them once they found half of the dead girl in the woods and shivers with absolute fear inside their bodies when it launches at Scott first and bites him.

It tries to bite Stiles only to be thrown backwards as Melody shouts with fear in his voice and projects a force field around the three of them. Scott looks at Melody with a mixture of shock and pain as the wound on his side starts bleeding from the bite.

Stiles stares at Melody's hands with awe as he covers them with his hands as the Alpha runs away from the three of them clearly frightened and confused by Melody's display of powerful magic.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Melody and Stiles helps carry Scott to Stiles' jeep while the three of them are in shock at the events that happened during the event. Stiles helps Scott get into bed and clean as well bandage his wound with the first aid kit.

Melody stares off into the distance at his hands that just displayed something that he wasn't expecting to happen at all. Stiles is dealing with the revelation that two of his best friends had something happen to him because he decided to investigate the dead body inside the woods.

Riding in silence, Stiles drops Melody off at his apartment with a silent wave as he leaves the complex to go back to his house and thinks about what he just witnessed Melody do tonight to protect his friends from danger.

Meanwhile, Derek lurks outside Melody and Scott's houses in the darkness that the woods grants him to ensure that he cannot be seen by the witch or by the beta. Silently, he walks away from the houses with a stoic look on his face as he sniffs the air for the Alpha.

*The First Day of School*

Melody rubs his eyes as he wakes up and gets out of his twin bed as he walks into his kitchen only to be startled by Stiles and Scott in there. He accidentally throws a flower vase at them which they dodge with wide eyes at Melody.

"Damn it, you guys scared me! What if I had thrown you guys out of the window?!"

Stiles shrug his shoulders while he smiles at Melody as he hands him a stack of papers who looks at him with confusion on his face. Melody looks through the papers to see that Stiles has apparently done a lot of research to explain how he managed to repel a huge ass werewolf that would have bitten Stiles.

"Basically from what I researched and saw last night, you are a witch! Not one of those witches that have to say spells or use a wand like Harry Potter or something, but like one of those witches on Charmed."

Melody looks at Stiles with shock and disbelief while he thinks about how he managed to fend off the werewolf and throw a flower vase at his friends without picking it up. He nods and accepts the fact that he's a witch and smiles at his friends.

"Hmm, did your research say how I could trigger my powers Stiles?"

Stiles take the papers from Melody and leaf through them quickly before he pulls out a paper and gestures for Scott to grab a couple of Melody's plates and glasses. Before he can do anything, Stiles tells Scott to throw them at Melody who looks at him with wide eyes.

Scott refuses to do so at first, not wanting to hurt his friend when Stiles persists and says that Melody will be fine and protect himself if necessary from harm. Scott throws all of the dishes at Melody with rapid speed who panics and raises his hand to ward off the attack of the dishes.

Melody unconsciously freezes the dishes in place with his magic when he opens his eyes to see the frozen dishes in mid-air and blinks to turn to his friends. Stiles and Scott's mouths are hanging wide open when Melody closes their jaws with a smile on his face.

"It seems that your emotions are the trigger for your powers. So I think as long you are in control of your emotions, you can control your powers and use them not to hurt people."

Melody absorbs the information and hugs Stiles as he thanks him for giving him the information which helps him process the fact that he can control his powers not to hurt his loved ones.

Scott just looks at Melody with a smile on his face and gives him a thumb ups. Melody plucks the dishes out of mid-air and arranges them inside his cabinets. He remembers that Scott has a wound from the wolf and fusses over him as he tries to check Scott who dodges him.

"Stay still damn it Scott! I need to check the bandage to see if it needs to be replaced!"

Stiles chuckles with amusement as he watches Melody chase Scott across his apartment when he flicks his hand and immobilizes Scott's lower body unconsciously. Melody pulls up Scott's shirt and looks at him astonished to pull off the bandage and reveal that the wound is gone. Stiles and Melody look at the shocked look on Scott's face as he pokes his side experimentally to feel no pain.

Stiles has this gleam in his eyes, that tells Melody that he feels that Stiles won't give up until he finds an explanation for Scott's mysterious healing as well. Melody's alarm begins to go off which reminds them that they still have to go to school despite discovering surprising information about two/thirds of the trio.

*Time Skip*

Melody twirls his hair as he waits for Scott and Stiles to come out from detention with Mr. Harris when he gets the sense that someone is watching him. Shaking off the sensation, Melody starts to walk into the school when he sees Scott and Stiles outside talking to Derek Hale.

"Guys, how long were you guys out of detention for? I was waiting outside for you two for hours!"

Melody glares at them as Scott explains that his phone was broken, so there was no way that he could have texted Melody. Stiles explains that his phone was taken away by his dad, so there was no way he could have texted Melody as well.

Before Melody can ask them more questions, The Alpha's claws appear through Derek's body and lifts him up in the air as it tosses him aside like a rag doll. Melody reacts quickly and flicks his wrist which merely pushes back the Alpha a few feet.

Scott grabs his friends and pulls them into the school and proceeds to lock the door with chains by the entrance. The three of them quickly back away from the doors when the Alpha keeps slamming against it with his whole body which starts to dent the doors.

"Stiles take Melody and run away from here! I'll hold it off for as long as I can!"

Scott morphs into his half werewolf form and growls at his friends when the Alpha bursts through the door to slam into Scott and knock him against the wall. Melody flicks his wrist and throws the Alpha out with his powers while Stiles checks on Scott.

Scott gets up quickly and shakes off the glass from his body, while he growls and sniffs Melody who looks at him perplexed and annoyed. Before Melody can say anything, Scott grabs him and puts him over his shoulder like a caveman.

"Scott! Unhand me this instant! I will not be carried like a damsel in distress!"

Stiles stifles a giggle when Melody glares at him as Scott chooses to ignore his best friend's demands that Scott unhands him this instant. Melody huffs when he pouts, but tenses up when he sees the Alpha directly for them.

Bobbing up and down as Scott carries him and runs with Stiles to safety, Melody rips off several lockers off the walls and throws them at the Alpha with his telekinesis ability. The Alpha barrels into the three of them and throws them away from each other.

Melody flicks his wrist and freezes the Alpha partially when Derek comes into the school to wake up Stiles and Scott. The Alpha breaks free from Melody's freezes and locks onto Melody and kidnaps him as it vanishes with him in a blur of speed.

"Melody!"

Stiles and Scott looks at each other with shock and disbelief that the Alpha kidnapped their friend without a fight from either one of them. Derek pats them on the shoulders as he quickly vanishes from the scene as they are left to process the consequences of that fateful night that turned Scott into a werewolf and Melody into a witch.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information. Please take a moment or two to give me a review on this fic, it really helps when I get constructive feedback on my stories which actually motivate me to write more chapters and enjoy writing out the plots that are inside my head.

Chapter Two: The Alpha

Melody wakes up to find himself in a dark, dank, and filthy cellar when he tries to move only to realize that his arms are tied up in rope and makes it hard for him to move without flinching in pain.

Suddenly, Melody hears someone coming down the stairs and feints being asleep to get a glimpse at his kidnapper and the person who has been killing people. The kidnapper stops near Melody and places something on the floor near him as he takes a few steps backwards.

"I know that you are awake witch. I can hear your heart beating because you are terrified of what I can do to you. Open your eyes, I want to offer you a deal."

Melody opens his eyes to scream in terror when the Alpha squeezes his throat with his claws in a silent warning to be quiet. He nods when the man puts his claws away and gives him a smirk with his arms crossed.

"My name is Peter Hale, yes I am related to Derek Hale. In exchange for your freedom, you must agree to do me a favor without asking why. Your powers will give me a little insurance in case things don't go as planned for me."

Melody refuses the deal and squints his eyes at Peter as he sends him flying backwards and holds him up in mid-air with his powers. He quickly blinks which breaks his focus at holding Peter when Peter squeezes his throat to the point that he can't breathe.

"Listen here Melody, if you don't agree to do what I say. I will rape you tonight and every day after that until you agree to do what I say. After all, I highly doubt Stiles would want a slut who slept with a man that killed people and turned his best friend into a werewolf."

Peter smirks at the crest-fallen look on Melody's face and looks at him in the eyes with an evil look on his face as Melody agrees to the offer. With a swipe of his claws, Peter sets Melody free and chuckles at the glare that Melody gives him.

"By the way, our little deal isn't officially set up until I do this."

Melody turns around to look at Peter with confusion on his face when Peter swoops in and plants a bruising and passionate kiss on his face. Peter chuckles at the shocked look on Melody's face when Melody throws him backwards into the cellar again and flick his wrist to freeze him.

"How dare you?! You took my first kiss from me you bastard?!"

Peter breaks free from Melody's freeze and slams him against the wall with great restraint as not to break any bones in his body. He growls deeply in his throat as he sniffs in Melody's scent and embraces it.

"If you tell your friends or Derek about our little talk, let's just say that I won't hesitate to rip Stiles or your friends to pieces with my claws. Believe me; I have ways of finding out if you told anyone even a whiff of our deal."

Peter ponders about something for a second when he touches the back of Melody's neck with one of his claws. Melody tries to throw Peter off with his arm when Peter grabs it and turns him around to pin his arms to the wall.

Melody squints his eyes and throws Peter off of him as he runs up the stairs. Peter chuckles as he runs up the stairs after Melody. Peter uses his werewolf speed to appear in front of Melody when he freezes him with a flick of his wrist.

Melody finally escapes the house when he notices that he's in the middle of the woods with nary another house in sight. Checking himself for his phone, Melody's blood runs cold at the realization that his phone is with Peter back at the house.

Biting his lower lip, Melody decides to keep running away as far as he can away from Peter. Peter appears behind Melody just as Melody turns to be backhanded so hard that he flies backwards into a tree and is knocked unconscious with a deep cut to his forehead.

Before Peter can get near him, several arrows fly into his body and render him paralyzed and unable to move at all. Searching the woods with his eyes for his attacker, Peter's eyes land on Chris Argent who orders his hunters to watch Peter as he retrieves Melody's body and inspects his wounds.

"It's just a flesh wound, he'll be fine. However, as for you the Code forbids that we punish humans, so we will leave that up to the Sheriff to decide how you should be punished for kidnapping someone so young."

Chris gently picks up Melody's body bridal style and puts him in the backseat of his SUV as he drives him to the hospital in Beacon Hills to be checked in for observation and medication if necessary.

Melissa sees Melody's unconscious body in Chris's arms as he walks into the hospital and immediately goes into nursing mother hen mode as she questions what happened to Melody and where he got his wounds from.

The Sheriff arrives in time to hear that Peter Hale apparently survived the fire and decided to kidnap Melody Winters for whatever reason and was trying to kill him as he escaped the house where he was held hostage.

"I see, thank you Mr. Argent who knows what that sick bastard would have done to Melody if you weren't hunting for food. Stiles has been worried sick about Melody being missing and wouldn't come out of his room."

Chris nods as he leaves the hospital with a look back at Melody's bruised petite frame and decides to go home to his family.

Meanwhile, Stiles and Scott rushes into Melody's hospital room and sees Melody sleeping unconsciously as he recovers from the terrible ordeal that he has been through at the hands of his kidnapper.

Derek walks into the hospital room only to be met with Scott's claws and Stiles' bat before they lower their respective weapons upon seeing that it was Derek who entered the room.

"How is he doing?"

Stiles caress Melody's hand with a warm look at him when Derek asks the question and breaks apart from his best friend with a sad and angry look on his face. He turns to give Derek a cold brown eyed penetrating glare that sends chills down his spine from the silent fury in those eyes.

"Melody will be fine physically for now Derek, but let me make one thing clear. If anyone from your family ever puts a hand on my best friend ever again, I will kill them slowly and painfully by shooting their asses with bullets laced in wolfsbane are we clear?"

Derek growls at Stiles and unsheathes his claws when Scott appears in front of Stiles with his claws out as well. Melody yawns and wakes up to see the scene in front of him with wide eyes where no one is paying attention to the fact that he woke up due to the fact they are all focused on each other.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?"

Melody squints his eyes and closes the door while he pushes them away from each other and holds them at opposite sides of the room. He lets them go when he slumps over unconscious and astral projects next to them.

Everyone gasps in surprise at seeing the unconscious Melody on the bed while seeing the astral form of Melody next to them. He goes back into his body and gasps for air while the boys are processing the fact that their best friend just got a disturbing new power.

"That was cool as heck, but creepy Mel! I thought you had a heart attack or something!"

Melody glares at Scott for his comment before he slaps him in the face for saying that to him. Stiles and Derek snickers at Scott, but silences themselves at the glare that Melody gives them that says do-not-fuck-with-me-boys.

"Okay, what did I miss while I was away? For the record, no I don't remember what my kidnapper looks like."

Melody twirls his hair when Stiles starts to fiddle with his fingers while Scott starts to whistle and avoids making eye contact with Melody. Narrowing his eyes, Melody focuses his attention at Derek who makes an excuse about going home to check on something as he flees the hospital.

Melissa pops her head into the room and smiles in awe at Melody as she comes into the room and checks him over.

"Wow it's a miracle, you got so much better already in a short time! I'll bring you your discharge papers right away. Melody, from now on I want you to be with Stiles and Scott at all times. I hated it that the kidnapper knocked them out before they could do anything and took you away."

Melody turns stiff at the reminder of being kidnapped and nods at Melissa who exits the room as he grabs his purse and stares at his friends with a silent look. Stiles and Scott leaves the room with Melody in tow as he signs the discharge papers and gets into the jeep.

The three of them remain in silence as they arrive at Stiles' house and sits there in the driveway trying to figure out what to say to break up the awkward moment. Stiles quickly get out of his car and runs into the house and upstairs to his room while Scott sits in the car with Melody.

"I'm sorry Melody, if I hadn't gotten into detention, you wouldn't have been trying to protect me from the Alpha in the first place."

Melody shakes his head and moves to the backseat to sit on Scott's lap and puts his arms around his neck. He explains that Scott was not to blame for him being kidnapped, he was to blame himself because he didn't bother with training and mastering his powers because he thought he was so powerful that he didn't need to train.

Stiles calls them both into the house with papers being waved around excitedly when they enter Stiles' room only to be shocked by stacks of papers in the room.

"Okay, Melody apparently has gained the power of astral projection which means that if he trains it enough he could be in two places at once. The weird thing is though, Melody was able to use his other powers just fine in his astral form."

Melody looks at Stiles with confusion and asks him to elaborate a bit further on what he is talking about exactly.

"According to the research that I did, Melody shouldn't be able to access his telekinesis power while he's in his astral form. The only explanation that I can think of is that Melody got a minor power boost somehow. Can you think of anything that may have given you a slight power boost?"

Melody ponders the question for a moment before he shakes his head and walks closer to Stiles to look at his research. Scott sniffs the air for a moment and puts a hand to Stiles and Melody as he looks outside the window to see the Sheriff's car pulling into the driveway.

"Anyway, let's change the subject. How did the full moon go? I was worried about you Scott when I saw it and was unable to reach you guys to help out."

"It wasn't that bad, managed to get another date with Allison though."

Melody shakes his head amusedly and looks outside to see Derek Hale who gestures for him to come outside so they can talk. Looking at his friends, Melody decides to not tell them that Derek wants to meet him in order to make sure they don't stress out a lot over him.

"I'm going home, I need to mediate and practice my powers."

Melody says as he leaves the room, but not before Stiles and Scott grabs him on both sides and makes him sit down. The two of them crosses their arms at Melody and smirks at him.

"Nice try, we weren't joking when we said we are going to stick to you like glue. We'll go with you to practice your powers at your apartment."

Melody rolls his eyes at his friends' overprotective behavior and tries to leave again only to be thrown backwards too hard accidentally through a window courtesy of Scott's fist. Derek leaps up into the air and catches Melody in time who blinks and glares at Scott who has a sheepish look on his face.

The Sheriff comes out with an astonished look on his face as he looks between Stiles' window and the glass shards that are surrounding Melody's body. Before he can say anything, Melody freezes him with a flick of his wrist and sighs in relief at his quick thinking skills.

"I have bad news for you three; Peter has escaped from the county jail and has wiped the officers and the Argents' memories of ever seeing him. Which means it is vital that Melody and Scott come with me for training because they'll need all of the help that they can get from the training."

"Peter left me a message that he wanted me to pass to the two of you. He will court Melody as his mate and he wants Scott to join his pack."

Melody starts to go into a full-blown panic attack when he faints in Derek's muscled arms while Stiles and Scott looks at each other with shock and fear for Peter's plans for Scott and Melody.

Meanwhile, Peter Hale lurks in the woods outside of Melody's apartment and smiles at the mark that he made on his front door. He disappears in a blur with an evil chuckle at the delight of claiming Melody as his mate and Scott joining his pack.

Reviews would be appreciated! I'm trying to make the plot less focused on Melody and more evenly focused on Scott and Melody at the same time. Hopefully future chapters will do a better job of illustrating that.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information.

Reviews would be appreciated, I know that some people are following/favoring the story, but authors appreciate reviews more because they want some opinions that are different from their own to help improve the story and make it better.

I recently had surgery, so apologies for not updating earlier!

Chapter Three: A Witch and Werewolf

Melody dusts off himself as he gets down from Derek's lap and tries to figure out how to explain the situation to Stiles' father without him freaking out. Derek leaves the area while Melody maintains the freeze on Stiles' father.

"Hurry up and decide on the cover story guys, I can't hold him forever!"

Stiles rushes downstairs quickly and brushes off the glass on Melody when Scott leaps downstairs from the second floor. Melody prepares to unfreeze Stiles' father when Stiles grabs Melody and plants a passionate kiss on him as he dips him.

Stiles tightens his grip on Melody's waist while Stiles' father looks at the two of them in shock as Scott snickers at his best friends making out. They break apart when Melody pretends to be insulted and slap Stiles as he storms off causing a fuss.

Melody discreetly looks behind him to see Stiles' father laughing at his son whose face is bright red after being slapped. He walks to his apartment only to have his blood run cold at the sight of Peter's mark on his front door.

His fear pushed to the side for a moment, Melody notices that a book is on his welcome mat when he picks it up and stares at it in fascination as he feels a rush of power come from it. The book is a medium sized leather covered with a symbol of a leaf on the front when he starts to leaf through it.

Melody discovers all kind of useful spells, potions that he can use to help out his friends when he stumbles upon protection spells and herbs. He looks through the package of things that came with the book and sees the herbs that can be used in the spell.

He takes out a small bag full of rosemary herbs and sprinkles them all over his apartment when he mutters a spell to activate the protection field which glows a slight green before fading away.

Melody hops into the shower and changes his clothes just as he comes out in a towel wrapped around his whole body. Stiles walks through the front door while Scott gets thrown backwards from the force of Melody's protection field.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Scott forgot to warn you about my new security system!"

Stiles helps Scott get up from the ground who looks at Melody's apartment with wariness as they both walk back into the apartment. Melody explains that he got a book of spells and potions that someone gave to him.

Stiles looks through the book of spells and potions with fascination as Melody gets dressed into a black peacoat, with black skinny jeans paired with a pair of black heeled boots.

"Well, I think that we should be heading to school now, considering the fact that we actually are still required to go to school despite recent events."

Melody says as he grabs his purse and a couple of notebooks when Scott looks off into the distance behind Melody. Stiles snaps his fingers in front of Scott to get his attention when he snaps out of his trance.

"Sorry guys I zoned out for a moment and thought that I saw something. Let's go, so Mr. Harris doesn't give us detention again for being late."

Stiles and Melody nods before the three of them leaves the apartment and hop into Stiles' car as they head to the institute of education that torments them with loads of homework. They get out of the car when the bell rings, the three of them quickly rush to class only to get in there moments before Mr. Harris arrives.

Melody tunes out Mr. Harris' boring lecture on the physics of chemicals and what they have to do with modern science today when he notices that he has a text message on his phone.

He looks around to see that Mr. Harris is too busy taunting Scott and Stiles after he gives them detention for the thousandth time in a row. Melody enters the passcode for his iPhone and opens up the text message.

'Meet me after class to talk about everything?'

Melody replies to the text message with an affirmative before he quickly puts away his phone in time for Mr. Harris to turn to him with a suspicious look on his face. He aims a smile at Mr. Harris who mutters and glares at him as he hands him the syllabus.

Scott sniffs the air and stares at Allison with a dopey smile on his face as she enters the classroom and smiles at him. Stiles rolls his eyes when he notices that Melody is reading his spell book which somehow has the appearance of their science textbook.

Melody is so absorbed into the book that he fails to notice Mr. Harris coming towards him when Stiles 'accidentally' trips Mr. Harris which breaks Melody out of his trance. Stiles shakes his head in amusement when Melody blushes and puts away his spellbook as he gets out his textbook.

An hour later, the class finally ends when Allison pulls Melody aside to talk to him for a bit with a nervous smile on her face.

"How are you feeling Melody? I heard from my dad that he found you in the woods with your kidnapper. I just wanted to let you know that I'm free to talk about it if you want to anytime. It helps to have a stranger give you advice."

Melody looks at Allison with surprise in his eyes before he nods and hugs her as thanks when he notices that Jackson seems to be arguing with Scott. Allison programs her phone number into Melody's iPhone when Lydia whisks her away somewhere.

"Dude, what did Allison want with you?"

Scott instantly comes up from behind Melody who panics and nearly throws Scott away from him with his powers when Stiles grabs his hands in time. Scott whimpers in apology when Melody explains why Allison was talking to him.

Before the three of them can head off to the gym, Jackson pulls Melody aside without even a glance towards Scott or Stiles. Scott tries to go after Jackson only to be pulled back by Stiles who shakes his head.

"No, you cannot wolf out on Jackson, he's already suspicious of you since you suddenly made first line and was able to kick his ass at lacrosse."

Melody subtly nods and signals Stiles and Scott that he will be fine alone with Jackson in the closet. Jackson takes a moment to try to figure out what he wants to say to Melody who waits patiently for him.

"I see that your powers have recently been activated. Did you get the package that I sent you?"

Melody stares at Jackson in surprise and tries to calm his raging thoughts inside his mind as his mind tries to catch up. Unable to speak, Melody nods his head when Jackson shoots him a warm and understanding smile.

"I'm your guardian which is how I know that your powers have activated since mine recently did as well. Guardians were assigned to protect witches on their adventures back in the old days before witches were unexpectedly almost wiped out to the point they almost became extinct."

Jackson points to Melody's glowing hands when he grabs ahold of them only for both of them to feel absolute power rush through them. Melody takes a moment to form his thoughts after the mental orgasm he just had and smiles sleepily at Jackson.

"Why do I need a guardian? I have been able to handle enemies just fine by myself with my powers."

Jackson ponders the question for a moment as he figures out an explanation for Melody's question. Snapping his fingers as an idea strikes him, Jackson tells Melody to look through his spell book for the answers.

Melody opens up the spell book to find a section on Guardians and their purpose for being involved in the safety of the witch's wellbeing.

It is true that witches are able to hold their own against any enemy that crosses their path, but there are some enemies who are resistant to witches' powers. Guardians were created not that long after the Salem Witch trials to protect the witches against enemies that would seek to do them harm.

Guardians' powers are mostly physical based to supplement for the fact that witches aren't that strong physically since they depend on their powers for protecting themselves. Furthermore, guardians are required to be near their ward at all times to ensure that the witch is safe from harm.

Melody shuts his spell book and blinks at Jackson as he tries to process most of the information that he just learned. He tries to leave the janitor's closet when Jackson grabs ahold of him and slips a piece of paper into his back pocket.

"My phone number in case of an emergency, let me know if you need me okay?"

Jackson shoots Melody a smirk as he leaves the closet and heads back to his class with a ton of newfound information that just made his life more complicated. Both Scott and Stiles breathe a sigh of relief as they see Melody enter the gym with no signs of bruises or anything.

The Coach tells Melody to cheer on the sidelines since he was very late to class who glares at him before he appeases him and cheers. Feeling eyes burning in the back of his head, Scott sees Jackson who smirks at him as he taunts him.

Scott growls as he starts to charge towards Jackson who smirks as he grips his lacrosse stick harder when Melody notices a faint blue blow in Jackson's eyes. He winces when he sees that Scott and Jackson are both evenly matched in a show of true male physical strength much to the surprise of Scott and Stiles.

Melody wrinkles his nose and subtly trips Scott with his telekinesis when Jackson smiles at him and winks as he focuses on the other players. Bracing himself for Hurricane Scott, Melody sees Scott run towards him when Stiles intervenes again and tries to calm him down.

Allison comes in sight of Melody who waves at her and smiles as she gets closer to take a seat next to him. She looks at Melody with a searching glance in her eyes when he looks puzzled at her.

"Something wrong Allison? Is something bothering you?"

Allison shakes her head and apologizes for staring at Melody. Melody waves off the apology when he notices that Scott is coming towards him when he gets an idea inside his head.

"Melody, do you know if Scott is dating anyone at the moment?"

She looks at Melody hopefully when he sees Scott behind her who mouths the word yes when he answers her question.

"Allison, he is available and very interested in you I might add. He's driving me and Stiles up the wall every time he talks about you."

Before Allison can say anything, Melody gets up and smiles at her as he goes and talks with Stiles. Scott subtly squeezes Melody in thanks as he passes him to go and talk with Allison.

Stiles shakes his head in amusement at Melody and grabs him around the waist with a smile on his face.

"Look at my little matchmaker! What did Jackson want to talk to you about anyway? Scott was ready to go after him, but I calmed him down a little bit."

Melody thanks Stiles when the bell rings which signals the end of the school day much to the relief of the students. Stiles and Melody head to Stiles' car when Scott jogs over to tell them that he is going to be studying at Allison's house and leaves the two of them standing there.

"Well, guess it's just the two of us for doing homework tonight huh Mel? I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat when we get to my house?"

Melody playfully glares at Stiles as he crosses his arms across his chest in mock anger. He slightly turns away from him as he playfully says his next shocking statement.

"Sorry honey, the slave days were over a long time ago. Make your own food!"

Stiles stares at him in shock and acts offended when he grabs Melody in a headlock and gives him a noogie. Melody gets out of the hold by tickling Stiles who tries to get away from his ticklish fingers.

"Okay I'll make you dinner, but I expect to be wooed into making dinner over a hot stove for your ass."

Stiles agree as he drives the two of them back to his house for dinner and homework as they park in the empty driveway. He sees a note on the refrigerator from his dad which says that he'll be working late again at the police station.

Silently, the two of them begin to prepare the ingredients for dinner in the kitchen together in sync. Meanwhile, Jackson stands outside Stiles' house keeping an eye on his charge with a smirk in his aqua blue eyes.


	4. Heartbreak Songs

AN: Please give a review when you are done reading! Reviews are what make the world go around for authors. Constructive reviews are welcome, especially since I may incorporate ideas in the reviews into the story!

Chapter Four: Heartbreak Song

Melody wakes up in his apartment with a smile on his face when he senses that someone is in his apartment. Not wanting to alert the intruder that he is awake, Melody astral projects into the kitchen to see Jackson rifting through his cabinets. He clears his throat when Jackson turns around with meat dangling out of his mouth.

Jackson turns a bright cherry red as he swallows down the beef as he crosses his arms across his chest and stares at Melody with a smile on his face.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this. I have been guarding you for the last couple of nights and got a bit hungry when I decided to come in to grab a snack."

Melody raises an eyebrow at the fact that Jackson has been following him for the past couple of days when he shrugs his shoulders. He blinks upon realization that Jackson was somehow able to enter his apartment without triggering the force field.

Thinking back to when Stiles passed the force field without being thrown backwards, Melody comes to the conclusion that only supernatural creatures are prevented from crossing the threshold unless Melody has granted them permission.

"Jackson, you have to be careful when you use your powers from now on. Scott and Stiles are already wary of you, you don't want to give them any reason not to trust you."

Jackson scoffs at Melody who musters a glare and puts his hand on his hip to reinforce the seriousness of his statement when he nods reluctantly. The doorbell rings when Jackson shoots Melody a puzzled look as he looks at the clock that says it's midnight.

"Who is visiting you at midnight and why?"

Melody shrugs his shoulders as he tightens his house robe around him even tighter only to see no one as he looks in the peekhole. He opens the door only to let out a terrified scream as Jackson comes running to him and pushes Melody behind him as he darts around scanning for threats.

"What's wrong?"

Speechless, Melody points to the still beating human heart in a see-though package on his front porch as Jackson nearly throws up at seeing so much blood on the porch. Jackson quickly gets rid of the human heart before the neighbors come to investigate to see what is going on.

Jackson sits down Melody who looks shaken after seeing such a traumatizing thing when he asks him what exactly is going on. He takes a deep breath and explains to Jackson everything that has happened with a few omissions here and there.

Melody looks at Jackson who seems to become even tenser as a creepy smirk starts to crawl on his face. He stretches out his hands as he pounds his fist on Melody's table when Melody notices that a faint blue aura surrounds Jackson.

"Perfect, I get to pound someone's face in for daring to hurt my charge that I swore to protect from harm."

Jackson tries to get up and leave the apartment when Melody grabs him and futilely tries to stop him from going after Peter as he gets dragged along. Suddenly his astral form disappears as Melody wakes back up in his own bed as he climbs out of bed frantically only to run into Jackson accidentally.

"What the hell was that Melody? One second you were there, and the next you disappeared on me!"

Melody quickly gives Jackson an explanation about his astral projection power who looks at him fascinated. Before Jackson can leave, Melody's phone starts to ring with a text message when he grabs it off the living room table.

"Melody, what's wrong? You looks like you have seen a ghost!"

Melody snaps out of his trance and shakes his head as he gives Jackson a smile on his face. He quickly explains that he forgot about doing his chemistry homework that's due when class starts later on.

Jackson accepts the explanation with suspicion when he gets a text from Lydia and starts to leave the apartment when he whirs around and places his hand on Melody. Melody blinks as he feels a cool presence bypass his mental shields completely and makes itself at home inside his mind.

"There, now I can keep tabs on you and it will alert me if you are ever in danger so I can come and protect you."

Melody nods and closes the door as Jackson leaves the apartment complex and drives off in his silver Porsche. He thinks back to the text message that he just got from an unknown number when he opens up the text message again.

He reads the text message out loud to himself as he tries to figure out the meaning of the text message. He decides to talk with his friends about it later on before school starts to see if they can make sense of it.

Melody walks back into his bedroom and takes off his house robe as he gets into his bed to go back to sleep. He quickly falls into the land of slumber to escape his reality.

The teenaged witch wakes up in the morning only to shriek as he notices that Scott and Stiles were staring at him while he was sleeping. Feeling slightly creeped out, he orders his best friends to get the fuck out of his room before he throws the pervs out.

Melody comes out of the bedroom dressed in a white peacoat, black skinny jeans, and flat boots when he notices that his best friends are sniffing around in his apartment when he clears his throat with a pointed look at them.

"What exactly are you two looking for in here?"

Scott and Stiles stammers as they tries to come up with an excuse for their action when Melody notices that Jackson's parked outside in his Porsche waiting for him. He looks torn between his best friends and his guardian when Scott's phone rings as he answers it with a smile on his face which clearly means it's Allison.

Stiles roll his eyes at his best friend when he turns to see Melody trying to sneak out of his own apartment on his tiptoes. He decides to look outside and sees Jackson when he gets the feeling of anger creeping up his spine.

"Melody, be careful will you? The last thing we need is for Scott to find out that you two are actually more than enemies."

Melody freezes at hearing his best friend's voice before he gets into Jackson's car as he nods at Stiles who glares at Jackson before he goes back into the apartment. The two of them remains silent in the car ride on the way to school when Jackson breaks it as he parks the car.

"What was that back then with Stiles? He was pining after you like he just gave up his toy to the playground bully or something."

Melody tenses up at the mention of Stiles' name and decides to ignore Jackson's question as he walks into the school leaving behind a confused jock. He glares at any bystanders who stare between Melody and him in shock as he puts on his black sunglasses.

"Hey you, listen it was cute to have you pine after my boyfriend, but he's mine so back off!"

Lydia slams a hand on the locker next to Melody who looks at her with disinterest as he rolls his eyes at her and closes his locker. Feeling enraged that Melody ignored her, Lydia grabs his hair and slams him into the lockers.

The students start to surround Lydia and Melody in a circle as they shout fight several times in a row. Meanwhile, Stiles and Scott arrives to school just in time for Scott to walk faster into the school out of curiosity when the two of them sees Lydia fighting Melody.

"Back off, you home wrecker! Jackson is mine! You're pretty pathetic if you have to resort to chasing after someone else's boyfriend in order to get some you whore!"

Melody narrows his eyes at being called a whore when he bitch slaps Lydia so hard that it leaves a red handprint on her pale face. Lydia kicks Melody in the stomach and grabs his hair as she tries to slam his head into the ground.

"I'm not interested in Jackson you dumb bitch! I'm interested in Stiles Stilinski, the guy I eventually want to marry, but no he's too busy thinking about how he can get a stupid bitch like you!"

Everyone turns to see Stiles who looks at Melody shocked and speechless as he stares at the person who has been hiding his feeling from him. Melody takes a moment to look around when he makes eye contact with Stiles and sobs as he runs out of the school as the crowd separates to make room for him.

Stiles start to walk to Lydia and check her over when Jackson shoves him to the side as he checks on his girlfriend. Feeling heartbroken at the reminder, he tries to go to Melody only to have Scott pull him back with one arm as he shakes his head.

"No more Stiles. I'm not having you toy with Melody's emotions and getting his hopes up each time you go to him for comfort after Lydia does something to you. Just go to class, I got him."

Stiles starts to get sick at the realization that on some subconscious level that he knew Melody had feelings for him and would use these feelings to comfort him whenever he was depressed about Lydia. Meanwhile, Scott sniffs the air searching for Melody when he sees him sitting by himself on the bleachers unaware that Peter is coming up behind him with a smirk on his face.

Melody feels someone behind him and smiles when that person lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and leans backwards into the warm embrace of a strong man. Peter chuckles at the fact that Melody doesn't know he's cuddling with his tormentor for comfort when Scott runs over to him and punches him away from Melody who jolts awake and blinks at Scott in confusion.

"Scott, what did you do that for? I was getting comforted!"

Scott points at Peter who gets up and chuckles with a smile on his face as he wipes away the blood from his split lip. Melody tries to throw him against the bleachers only to notice that his powers don't seem to be working at the moment due to his emotions being all out of whack.

'Jackson!'

Melody screams through their mental link when Jackson nearly passes out from the terror in Melody's voice and runs out of the chemistry class. He quickly finds Melody through their mental bond and looks at Peter with anger in his eyes.

"Is that Peter?"

Peter chuckles as he grabs Scott's neck and throws him aside like a rag doll as he narrows his eyes at Melody. He starts to go after him only to be stopped by Jackson who blocks the way as he cracks his knuckles and punches Peter in the stomach.

Melody seems to notice that Peter and Jackson are an even match in terms of physical strength when he notices that other students are starting to notice the fight and coming over here.

Thinking quickly, Melody directs his attention to a tree near the front of the school where there is virtually no one near there. He narrows his eyes as he forces it to break apart from the earth and crash into the entrance of the school which distracts the students as they gather around the site.

Scott joins the fight between Jackson and Peter as the two of them tries to tag team him only for Peter to grab ahold of Jackson and uses him as a shield to absorb Scott's claws when Melody notices that Allison seems to be watching the scene play out in front of her with shock and surprise on her face.

"Oh this is not good, not good at all."

Melody flicks his wrist and freezes the whole scene as he unfreezes Scott and Jackson. Scott looks around in confusion at frozen Peter when Melody clears his throat and points out that Allison is there and can see him in his half form.

Scott shifts backwards into his human form as he tries to go after Allison only for her to run away. He looks torn between staying to protect Melody and going after his girlfriend to explain everything that just happened.

"Go Scott, we got this. Don't leave out anything and make sure that you bring along flowers and chocolates. Be prepared to grovel a lot for her forgiveness and explain that you had good reasons for keeping the things secret the way you did from her."

Melody says as Jackson comes to stand beside him with a hand on his left shoulder ready to protect his charge when Peter unfreezes. Scott runs over to Melody and licks his cheek and growls warningly at Jackson who nods as he runs off to talk with his girlfriend.

Melody raises his hand as he prepares to unfreeze Peter only to be stopped by Jackson as he leads away the two of them away from the lacrosse field. The witch turns to look at his guardian with a frown on his face as he is about to ask him why he did that when the Sheriff shows up and looks around when Melody unfreezes him.

"Freeze, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted rape of Melody Winters!"

The Sheriff's son shows up in tow with his father as he looks around for Melody and spots him. He starts to walk over when Melody panics and hides behind Jackson who growls at him to back off.

"I don't think Melody is in the mood for your games right now Stilinski! I think it would be best if you went back to your classes and leave him alone until he decides to come to you."

Stiles looks insulted, as he prepares to deliver a rebuttal when he takes a moment to see the scared look on Melody's face. His stomach twists with guilt at the fact that one of his best friends is scared of him.

"Okay, son why don't you drive Melody back home since he obviously is in no condition to be alone by himself right now."

Jackson intervenes by saying that he will be keeping an eye on Melody and offers to drive him home much to the reluctance of Stiles and his father. Melody braces his arms as he passes Stiles and avoids his touch.

"Dad, I think I messed up badly. I screwed up one of my friendships."

Stiles say as he watches Jackson help Melody get into his car and as they drive off to Melody's apartment. His father sighs at his stubborn son and shakes his head as he calls the school to excuse the three teenagers from the rest of the school day.


End file.
